villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ravager (Grant Wilson)
Ravager is mean villan for Grant Wilson. Biography Grant's mother Adeline Kane was his father Slade Wilson's instructor in guerrilla warfare. They quickly fell in love and got married. After Slade was called into service, Adeline gave birth to Grant. Slade eventually volunteered for a medical experiment which resulted in him having enhanced strength and heightened reflexes. Adeline then gave birth to Grant's brother Joseph. Slade started to become a hunter after been discharged from the U.S Army and secretly became a mercenary known as Death Stroke. Grant idolized his father and his father loved Joseph despite the fact he preferred music over fighting and painting over gun play. Joseph started to loose his ability to talk after he had surgery when one of Jackal's men slit his throat. Adeline got angry at this and shot Slade in his right eye and divorced him to raise her two sons. Grant decided to join military school since he still admired his father while hating him at the same time. Grant ran away when he was seventeen and joined the local street gangs in New York's East Village. His life was ruined when Starfire crashed into his apartment as she fled from her Gordanian captors and when the New Teen Titans arrived at the scene to deal with the crisis. Things became worse when he arrived at his ex-girlfriend Carol's apartment in an attempt to win her back. When Grant started to get rough, Wonder Girl and Starfire intervened and chased him away from the place. H.I.V.E gave Grant the same powers as his father except there was a difference: Deathstroke can use 90% of his brain capacity while Grant can only use 100%. That made Grant unstable to use his powers which the H.I.V.E knew well in advance. Grant became a vigilante known as Ravager to get revenge on the Titans. Ravager started to fight alongside Death Stroke well never been aware his fellow mercenary was the man he hated the most. Death Stroke was actually trying to save his son's life since he knew how unstable his powers were. Unfortunately, Ravager-his first born son-started to die in his arms. That made Death Stroke swear to fulfill his son's deal with H.I.V.E to destroy the Titans. Brother Blood temporarily resurrected Grant to guard Kid Eternity. Also, Grant became reanimated as a member of the Black Lantern Corps and attacked Death Stroke and his sister Rose. Grant is even an enemy to Booster Gold as well. Grant also appeared in Booster Gold, where he was manipulated into killing the Teen Titans by the time traveling Black Beetle (who used his powers to prevent Grant's body from deteriorating during the fight). However, Booster Gold saved the day by posing as Deathstroke (with the the Titan Raven's aid) during Grant's death in order to ensure that the past remained unchanged. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Self-Aware Category:Martial Artists Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychopath Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:DC Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Supervillains